A Sirius Love
by gooniegirl222
Summary: Sirius is still on the run from the dementors when he meets an odd traviler who saves his life.
1. Chapter 1

A Seriously Sirius Love 

Chapter One- Saved by a Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K.Rowling. However, I do own the character Maxine and her brothers and her friends;if I put any in the story.

Sirius breaths in deeply as he over looked the forest below him thinking if it would feel any different if he walked threw it a free man. Then he morphs into his black dog form and began down towards the town.

About an hour or so later he began his way back through the woods when the dementors spotted him. He quickly began racing for his cave, just another mile. He ran through a stream then made a sharp turn as one came at him, then another and another, then he didn't know what direction to go in. He could feel them taking his life force as he began to get tired and collapsed on a large rock by the water fall and changed back into human form. Then suddenly they began to leave, their screams echoing off the rocks. The last thing he saw was someone standing on a higher rock looking down at him.

Sirius later woke in a cave. He could hear the water crashing against the rocks as he regained continuousness. He looked around still laying down under the wool blanket that covered him from the abdomen down. Then he looked over and saw her sitting there, calm on the other side of the fire. On the fire was a pan, in it some sort of meat was simmering and it filled his nose with the most wonderful smell.

"You're finally awake." She says looking over to him, "You're Sirius Black aren't you?"

Sirius nods as he began to sit up.

"I thought so. I saw some pictures of you in the last town I passed through." She tells him, "I'm Maxine Lasher, you can call me Max." She tells him, taking the pan off the fire and setting it on the rock next to her as she began to fix two plates.

"How did you get rid of the dementors? You have no wand." Sirius asks, "Not that I'm not grateful, I' am." He tells her.

"I have a wand; I just don't use it much. The dementors are scared of me." She tells him.

"I don't think I understand." He tells her.

"I'm of demon descendant." Maxine tells him, "A dementor is no match for a shadow demon even against one such as me."

Sirius sat there for a moment thinking about what she had just said.

"I thought our world is-"

"Separate, yes, it is but I can jump from realm to realm as I please." Max tells him, handing him a plate and a fork, "My mother was a half breed of Wiccan and demon, my father was a pure blood." She explains to him.

"Thank you Max." Sirius tells her accepting the plate. "I probably shouldn't ask, but what is this?"

"Rabbit." Maxine answers blowing on her meat.

Among the meat there were some pork and beans, and carrots.

It was the most Sirius has had in one sitting in a long time. He tried to eat calmly but decided it would be okay since she herself ate fast.

Maxine was a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes to match, and had a smooth even tan. She had brushed her bangs back out of her face to eat. Sirius could see her unusually sharp k9 teeth similar to a vampire but not as sharp looking, possibly her demonic heritage. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black pants that rose up over her ankles as she sat in Indian style, and wore a black semi loose fit shirt that fell around one shoulder. S he wore black boots and her hair back in a braid. Sirius wondered why she was on her own; she looked very young, but might have been older than she appeared also due to her demonic heritage. She also had many tattoos. One above her left eye just above the temple, and had one on her right ankle that looked like a chain. Just below her right eye in the corner was a small star, on her right ear lobe was a small black heart, and on her right elbow was a spider web. Among the tattoos she also had her eye brows pierced, the left one twice and the other one once.

Sirius was dressed in some cloths he had stolen. What were once black were now grayish colored pants, and a white shirt that was now stained and dirty. His shoes were stolen as well. He hadn't bathed in a while, nor has he washed his cloths, or completely brushed his hair that had grown down past his shoulders. By the time they finished the meal he began to wonder if he stunk.

"What are you doing out all by yourself? Are you traveling?" Sirius asks her as she took his plate.

"No, I'm just wondering. I enjoy being alone, my own sense of freedom I guess." She tells him. "I'm going into the town to get a place to stay your welcome to join me if you want."

Sirius thought for a moment but smiles at her in agreement. Even though he was a wanted man he still had his dog form that came in hands when he traveled in the towns, and now he didn't have to worry about the dementors as long as he stayed near her, but that wasn't the complete reason why he was going with her.

She had invited him so what was the harm in that? And he thought it would be nice for her to have a companion.

He rolled up her wool blanket and stuffed it into the sack that clipped into her book bag but he insisted that he carry it until they reached the town where he would turn into his dog form and she would only have to pay for one person stay than two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-A room for One with Two Guests

"One room please." Maxine tells the woman behind the counter.

"Just you?"

"Me and my dog." She tells her, "Don't worry, he's trained."

"Okay, room…" she looks through the thick book in front of her, "One twenty five." She hands her a key.

Maxine hands her some money and takes the key from her. Sirius follows her up the stairs into the room where he changed back into human form.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"You don't have to." Maxine tells him, "Just bathe is all I ask."

Sirius turns red and gave her an uneasy smile as he left into the bathroom where he began a bath. Maximila brought in three small bottles, one of shampoo, one conditioner and the other a body wash. The pulled a never used razor from the same bag, and some shaving crème.

"Thank you." Sirius tells her.

Maxine smiles at him, "I'll be back in a little bit." She tells him.

"Okay." He tells her.

Maxine left the room putting the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and sneaked out one of the back doors. She left down the street to a clothing store she saw as they went to the inn. She went in and immediately a man approached her and informed her that they were closing. She then told him that she and her boyfriend were traveling and his bag fell in the river down stream and they never found it so she came to get a change of cloths for him until they reached her mothers house in the next city. He quickly helped her find some cloths, and she went back to the inn. It was now dark, around nine o'clock or a bit later when she arrived back at the inn. Sirius just came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and it startled him.

"I got you some new cloths till the other ones are cleaned." Max tells him handing the box out to him.

"Thank you." He tells her.

Once again she just smiles at him as he took the box and went to change. There were two sets in one box. One was a change of cloths, pair of black jeans and a plain black button down shirt. Then there were pajamas, a plain blue pair of pants and shirt. He changed into the pajamas and kept the other cloths in the box. She had even gotten him underclothes and socks. When he went into the other room she was redoing her hair from a lose braid into a tail and braid.

"Oh, look there was a man under all that." She jokes.

"Really." He agrees with a chuckle. "It's great to feel perfectly clean again." He tells her. "Thank you."

"Shh, you make me sound like a saint." She tells him, "Come here."

Sirius moves to the bed and sits in from of her letting her brush his hair.

"If I hurt you it's not my fault." She tells him.

Then it hit him.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but, why are you doing all this for me?"

He wanted to know, pretty badly at that.

"Because I want to. Does it matter?" She asks him.

"No, I suppose not." Sirius answers, "Just being, well…"

"I don't think you did what you were convicted for."

"You don't?" He asks turning to her.

"No, I don't." She turned his head back facing the wall, "I can see through the fakes and separate the good from the bad pretty easily. Ones animagus form reflects the personality, a dog, even if a grim, is mans best friend and are loyal. It doesn't match what everyone believes you did." She explains to him.

Sirius turns and looks at her.

"Thank you." He tells her, "For everything." He tells her looking her straight in her eyes, and then turns around facing the wall so she could continue fixing his hair. He could have sworn she blushed.

After brushing it she cut it up to his jaw line.

After doing so she realized how cute and hansom he was. He had black hair, which she thought was ironic seeing how his last name and hair color matched, and had pretty bright blue eyes. Much like a child's; his eyes were the first thing she noticed about him when he woke. Even under the tangled mess of hair and slightly dirty face his eyes were like diamonds in the ruff.

After she had finished with his hair they sat on the bed talking, mainly about Sirius and what had happened to him over the past fourteen years. Then somehow he managed to finally switch the conversation from him to her.

"Surely you have family somewhere." He says.

"My mother is still alive probably wondering the forests like me. My father died about ten years ago. And my brothers tend to stay in the other realm. They aren't much for this one."

"So, then how old are you?"

"My mother is sixty four now I think, so I'm thirty four. She had me when she was thirty four."

"Wow, you don't look any older than twenty five at the most." Sirius says, "How long do shadow demons live for?"

"A full blood, the oldest I've herd of was nine hundred and eighty one. The oldest half breed has been I believe was half that. My guess for me is around a hundred twenty." Max tells him.

"How many brothers do you have?" he asks.

"I was lucky number eight, and the only girl, the rest were boys." She answers, "There's Miles, William and Kael the twins, Conrad, and the second set of twins Viktor and Vincent, and then Dustin."

"Oh dear, I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Lucky you. There's nothing like having to fight to get in the bathroom."

Sirius chuckles, "And the holidays?"

"Oh god, nothing but wrapping paper and dirty dishes." She tells him. "I mostly got cloths and books from my parents while my brothers got weapons and other gadgets. I got the hand me downs from them." She adds.

"What are they?"

"Miles is an Alchemist, William and Kael and a thief, Conrad is an assassin, Viktor and Vincent are hustlers, and Dustin is an auror." She answers, "I'm pretty much all that rolled into one, but it's a good thing. I can survive on my own. My thirteenth birthday they left me in the forest for a week to see if I could survive."

"NO!"

"Yes and when I found them they ran from me."

Sirius laughs, "Do you have any powers?"

"Many, although they art as powerful as a full blood. I can move small things or several at one time. I can turn invisible at will but not longer than about ten minuets and I can turn into a shadow. It all takes concentration."

"Turn into a shadow?"

"It's exactly as it sounds." She tells him. "Face that wall." She tells him.

Sirius gets up off the bed and faces the wall; Max tilts the lamp so it casts his shadow on the wall. However he didn't see her shadow. He looked behind him and she was gone, then he looked back to the wall, he had an extra arm.

"Whoo." She says wiggling her fingers.

Sirius moves his arm up and she followed, then he turned his head to the left then the right watching the wall out the corner of his eye. He thought it as amazing. Sirius laughs and turns to her as she sat on the bed.

"The pranks I'd pull on my teachers…" Max says shaking her head, "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." She tells him.

Sirius hadn't even noticed she had changed her cloths and was then wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of black silky pants. He watched her pull the blankets from under the pillows and crawl under them. She pushes the blankets to the end of the bed so now was only under a sheet. Realizing he began to stare he went over to the other bed and climbed in doing the same as she had done. He was happy she didn't seem to notice him staring.

She faced the opposite way from him and he stared at the back of her head as he drifted into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Day After and a Decision

As Sirius began to wake he could feel someone watching him. Maxine lay in the other bed watching him, the sheet around her waist down but didn't cover her feet.

"Good Morning." Sirius tells her.

"Afternoon." She tells him. "You snore."

"Sorry." He tells her, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

Maxine only laughed softly, "No." she answers. "I tend to snore when I'm really tire too." She tells him. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care." He tells her.

Maxine was looking at a slip from the drawer next to her bed. She the picked up the quill from the stand and began to circle things. The paper then folded itself into an airplane and flew out under the door.

A short while later the food had been brought up by a house elf. Sirius helped her with the second tray that was his. Each plate consisted of two eggs, two toasts, three sausages, and a pancake.

"That was so good." Sirius says after burping.

Maxine softly chuckled at him, "You're welcome as long as you don't say thank you."

"Thanks." Sirius says smiling.

She said as long as you don't say thank you, thanks isn't thank you it's a variant of it.

She squinted her eyes at him and pointed to him like a 'oh you think your so smart.'

After breakfast they changed and packed up to leave. Sirius walked along with her in his dog form out the door and into the street. After getting out of the town into the less crowed area Sisius changed back into his human form.

"Where are you from?" Sirius asks her.

"Germany." She tells him.

"Oh, so what brought you to England?" He asks her.

"I had already gone through Germany's forests." She tells him, "Then it was France, Russia, China, India, or here. I have been to America and Japan already." She tells him.

"Where do you plan on going after England?"

"I don't know. I don't usually think that far ahead." She tells him, "Do you plan of staying with me?"

Sirius looks at her thinking, then answers: "Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't mind." She tells him.

"Then I'll stay with you." He tells her.

As they walked they talked about their childhood, and he had asked her about Japan and America so she told him about that. Around three they stopped in a clearing to have lunch. Maxine had picked up some things to make sandwiches before they had left.

"How do you get everything in that bag?" Sirius asks her.

"It's a spell my mother taught me. Its equivalent to the space of four of these but weighs the same amount all the time or two pounds." She tells him.

"Nifty." He says immediately mentally smacking himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Nifty? I thought I was the only one that used that word." She says.

Sirius felt a wave of relief flow over him and laughed.

That night they pitched camp near a spring. She did a spell that turned the book bag into another blanket.

Midway through the night they had rolled up under the blankets next to each other.

When they woke in the morning it was the same 'good morning' they had shared back at the inn, only it was actually the morning and not noon. Maxine was the first to get up, she went down the small hill to the spring and washed her face and her arms. Sirius sighed to himself as he shakes the leaves and grass and any bugs from the blankets. Then rolled the wool one up and stuffed it in the bag and did a simple return spell on the other turning it back into the black book bag that held their belongings. After she came up he went down to the spring washed up and changed as she changed at the little camp. As he returned she was putting her other boot on and began to tie it.

He had used her wand to make a fire as she pulled out the remains of their lunch from the previous day. There was still a little over a half loaf, and about six slices of bologna. The food was kept in a tiny cooler along with a canteen that was filled with water.

"I'm gonna go refill this." Maxine tells him, shaking the nearly empty canteen.

"Okay." He tells her letting her know he herd her.

Sirius watched her disappear quickly back down to the spring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4- An Afternoon Swim and a Kiss

It was mid day when they came upon a lake.

"This is wonderful." Maxine says mainly to herself, shielding her eyes with her hand as she looked to the left then the right.

"We could always just swim across it." Sirius suggests.

"Hm…" Maxine says lowly thinking.

She began to strip as it seemed, she took off her shirt that revealed her black muscle shirt and took off her boots. Then from her pants she unzipped a zipper on each leg cutting her pants into shorts that went above the knee. Sirius then noticed his pants could do the same.

Must have done it while I was sleeping He thought to himself.

Then he did the same as she did; only his shorts went just above the knee. He was also bear chested. She shoved her cloths in the bag and handed it to him, and he did the same. After that she tied her shoe laces together and did the same to his, and then she telekinetically threw them across the lake. It kind of scared him since he'd never seen anyone do something like that before.

Maxine had said something but he was in a trance and didn't hear her. His trance was broken when he was splashed with water from Max who was already in the water. She laughed at him. He was half wet and the other half wasn't. Sirius walked up to a big rock and jumped in sending a strong ripple through the water and a small wave splashing her.

"Sirius?" She asks out loud since he hadn't resurfaced. "Don't play like th-"

Max's sentence was cut short when Sirius had grabbed her feet and yanked her under. They resurfaced together Max immediately splashing Sirius for what he had done, and then laughed with him.

"Come here, I'm gonna drown you." She playfully threats swimming after him.

She caught him and jumped on his back pushes him under. When he resurfaced he spit water at her and tried to swim away but didn't get very far, Max had jumped on his back again and pushed him forward. Maxine was laughing until he splashed her, then she spit water at him.

He didn't know why he did it but he pulled her into him and kissed her. He had wanted to do it before. Back at the inn when he was looking at her in the eyes after she had said she didn't believe he did what everyone believed he did, he wanted to do it then but didn't. Her lips were soft against his semi chapped lips. Was it only an instant?-a minute- two? He didn't know and apparently neither did she. When he pulled away from her she looked, well, he didn't really know how she looked. Maybe confused on why he did it, he could tell she wasn't angry because he figured if she was she would have smacked him. That would have been like her. Her pace had turned pale but with a red in her cheeks; maybe embarrassed?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sirius quickly tells her.

"No, no, its fine." She tells him.

Then she splashed him and swam off. This confused him even more. Did she like the kiss? Or was she playing a game? Maybe a bit of both or she had liked it and was trying to hide that she did.

He sat there treading water for a second before swimming after her.

Following the swim and the kiss nothing was spoken. The only sound was them walking, the wind rustling the leaves, and small animals scurrying around on the forest floor. He wanted to ask her if everything was alright but he knew she would say something like 'yes, fine.' Like every other woman would. Then it occurred to him that she wasn't like every other woman. None that he's met and could remember. However, back in the days of Hogwarts He never had a problem with the ladies except when James decided he wanted to make it hard for him or Lucius for that matter. But she wasn't from England meaning she wasn't like the women there or like the girls at Hogwarts, this complicated things. He realized for sure now that he had a thing for her and it wasn't just because she had saved him from the demeantors or that if he stuck around her always it would keep him safe. He liked her because of how kind she was to him, she had saved him, feed him, cleaned him up and was now allowing her to go with him where ever she went. It sounds motherly but it wasn't the same as that. He liked her sarcasm too even though it was unbelievably dark and cynical.

She was good looking too, a bit short but he thought that matched her unique tomboy mess with me and I'll kick your ass attitude.

Thinking of things to ask her he finally found one.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Max simply answers before going back to being quiet, "Why do you ask."

"You're walking a bit faster than usual." Sirius tells her.

Maxine then slowed her pace becoming the same pace with Sirius.

"Better?"

She's playing hard to get he decided, and inwardly smiled to himself for some reason and decided to lighten the mood.

"You're not going to sick your brothers on me are you?" Sirius asks.

Maxine smiles at him, "No." She tells him. "Don't be silly."

Since the mood was lightened he didn't speak of the kiss the rest of the day.

It was now night once again and they just stopped where they were and made camp. They sat across from each other with the fire between them. Maxine was poking at it with a stick. Occasionally letting it catch a light then blew it out and let it catch a flame again. After a while she laid down in her blanket, and he did the same.

The middle of the night had come again and Sirius woke from his sleep hearing a loud rustle. He looked around in the trees first then on the ground, a wild boar was walking through the tiny path sniffing around in the soil. Maxine must have herd it in her sleep too as she moaned softly and rolled over into Sirius, her head level with his chest. She sighed and stuffed some more of her blanket under her head as a pillow and curled up more.


End file.
